1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus connector.
2. The Related Art
A USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector is often used in an electronic product, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone and so on, for realizing data transmission between the electronic product and corresponding peripheral devices thereof. The rapid development of electronic technology calls for more stringent requirements to diversified configuration of the USB connector. However, at present, a single soldering type is often between the USB connector and a printed circuit board of the electronic product. That is to say, the USB connector is often horizontally mounted on the printed circuit board placed levelly. Therefore, in order to meet different demands of the development of modern electronic technology, now provide an improved USB connector which is capable of being vertically mounted on the printed circuit board placed levelly, and has a simple soldering process with the printed circuit board and a lower manufacture cost.